


In My Head

by Rany



Series: This is Our time [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rany/pseuds/Rany
Summary: What happened with the next generation I'm my headSPOILER OF THE DETAILED WORK





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main Language any mistake let me know( I'm trying to write something more for them, I just not sure if it will be posted or finished)
> 
> Tyler Hoechlin as Freddy  
> Victoria Justice as Frannie  
> Justin Baldoni as Frank

In my head Monroe and Rosalee had 2 boys and a girl: Freddy(in honor to Rosalee's brother), Francesca (Frannie) and Frank (I chose those names cause I think Monroe and Rosalee are those kind of couples that match their kids names) Kelly is a Grimm, and never showed a single Zauberbiest trace. Despite her childhood Diana didn't became a bad hexenbiest, she was all about justice, thing that she learn from her step-dad, she loves her little brother more that anything, die and kill for him and sometimes forget to take care of herself, that was until Nick forced her to go to college far away from Kelly, so she could live her life without worrying about Her brother, then she learn that life could be more that killing bad Wasen around the world. The triplets are Blutbaden, Freddy liked to lived world wild, but always with a eye in his family, specially in his little sister, he's really jealous, he works with HW, and most of his mission are with Kelly and Diana, he had a crush on her in their teenage hood, but passed as he saw that she wouldn't feel the same. Francesca or Frannie is the younger girl from the pack, the age difference between she and Diana was a obstacle to them to be best friends, but they really like each other, Adalind made sure of that, otherwise Diana would've made Frannie's life a living hell. Frannie always was in love with her godfather's son, but since Kelly and Frank were best friends he didn't looked at her like that while growing up. Frank is the most deadly one, he is wild and for a long time uncontrollable, Rosalee and Monroe had a lot of headaches with him, he's a joker, a heartbreaker, a lover a very loyal person, he die and kill for his love ones. Kelly is the most easy to love person in the world, he had this smile and those eyes that would melt anyone, he's a Grimm more inflexible than his Dad, he is a lover through and through, love with all his heart, totally loyal to his family and friends, specially his big Sis, his relationship with Diana is so important to him that he never let any girl get close enough, with afraid that this would separate them, so he end up falling in love with someone from their Clan. Frannie and Kelly started date on Diana's second semester in Oxford. Their cliche was really cute. Freddy fell in love with a home educate fuchsbau, so sweet and innocent, didn't knew a single thing about the world, her parents used to be a pretty scared couple, they were really afraid of hexenbiests and Grimm, and passed their fear to their daughter, Freddy made his special mission to show the world as he knows to his girl. Diana fell in love with a Zauberbiest, just like her dad, ambitious, dangerous, but not evil, with with a heart for justice, he is a district Attorney, a really good one. Frank fell in love with Diana's best friend from college, a hexenbiest, completely geek,a few years older than him, she was in a bad place when they met and his loving and supportive family was a great support


End file.
